The Beating of Jason: Jose's Backfired Plan
by joseblanco360
Summary: (For those who have read the Soul eater Fanfic, this one is very similar, but more improved than ever) Jose is very envious at Jason And Natalia. He beats Jason up in the hallways of Hope's Peak Academy, thinking that it was a good idea to do so so that he can impress many girls. Boy, was he wrong. (Cover owned by the creator of Dangan Ronpa, Not me.)


_**(If you want to RP and wall some angst, drama, fight, and romance RP in Chatzy, you can ask me. And this is a Chatzy wall, so it may not look like a Fanfic to some people. But, if you want to Role-play with me, PM me. I have a Dangan Ronpa chat room that's empty anyway, so we could write wall RPs if that's possible. :3 *Walls mean long posts. Fences mean medium-large posts.*)**_

Jose laid down on the cold, unforgiving cement ground outside of Hope's Peak Academy, in a dark and stormy afternoon. injured from a fight that happened when he beat up his crush's lover and best friend, Jason, who was depressed. Jose tried to remember how it started and how it happened. This is how it started:  
>"J-jose? What are y-" <strong><em>Pow<em>**! Punched him right in the gut. He coughs and almost vomits out whatever he ate or may have ate. "H-hey..."

He start to beat him up in pure envy... Jose punched him in the gut. He coughs up the pink cherry blossom blood that Jose saw from the murders for the first time. He then knees him in the forehead, elbowed him in the hip, and grabbed him by the throat when possible, staring down at the trembling Emo boy. "J-jose... Wh-what are you doing?!" The boy doesn't respond and throws him to a nearby marble wall and kick him right in the stomach with his right foot when the emo boy was stunned on the floor. He coughs up blood "Wh-wh-why are you doing this?" He drags him and throws him on the floor and kicked at his body and also as well stomped on him. He then asked him in a soft, gentle voice: "Jose….. Wh-wh-why?" Just right before he started to kick and stomp at his miserable, worthless, abused body. Suddenly, Jose heard a feminine shrieking voice from the hallways: "JASON! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It's Natalia. She saw what happened and it was right there...** In front of her**... With her _**own eyes. **_ Her face showed shock and remorse. he knew right away that he had just screwed up in this school, even in front of his crush. Jose hears her footsteps rushing towards him and saw her figure dash quickly to him. What he remembered most there was her eyes. Her cute, sweet wine red eyes that made this boy blush shyly and turn into a wobbly plate of Jell-O.

She roughly pushes the lovestruck boy out of her way. Almost falling back on the floor, he maintained balance and adjusted himself. He began to watch first. Then, other people surrounded the crush of his life, his best friend, and at Jose. Ignoring the blood on her dress, she comforted the blue-eyed boy with sweet, gentle whispers into his ear, holding onto his convulsing body softly. "Shhhh... It's okay, sweetie.~ It's okay... Th-the pain will be over soon, my love... It will be over soon..." She kissed his cheek while he heavily panted in pain. Tears streamed down his cheeks painfully. He even cringed slightly at the sight of the scene. She turned around to look at the boy. His body turned pale as her eyes narrowed slightly. She gripped onto Jason's hand and spoke softly at first "Why? Why would you do this?" A slight pause... Then, she gets up, holding Jason near her body and her eyes fused into a dark red. "Wh-what is wrong with you? Y-you monster?! Y-y-you were friends with each other... You liked to be with one another!" She went closer to the boy and showed his convulsing body to the 6 foot 4 inch tall boy, her face showing signs of remorse and anger. "L-look at what you've done, Jose!" She then shows his quivering body to the boy even closely, showing every scar that he received from the fight. He was screwed. "Look at what you've done!"

"How could you hurt this poor boy?!" He tried speaking, but she stood her ground and got closer to him with her soon-to-be lover in her arms. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM, JOSE?!" Jose kept his mouth shut and froze at her state. "Tell me!" She demanded him. It seem like her yell hurt her throat and esophagus from anger and stress. **_This was in fact true..._**_ H_er eyes were welling up with tears, staring into his dark brown Pine cone eyes. Jose Blanco stared into her eyes, frozen in shock, surprise, and worry about what might happen sooner. He flinched from the fact that she yelled "Why, Jose... Why?" She began to sob softly and cutely in front of everyone, himself included. Jose finally spoke to her "The reason why... I beat him to death is because he was your lover. I thought I was going to be your lover... That was supposed to be me! I was supposed to date you!" The boy yelled twice. He didn't shake, nor pant. he showed his cold, serious grimace at he girl. She stared at him for a brief second.

He sighed. "I'm just jealous of him... I envy him..." He awaits for her response. Natalia's eyes suddenly turned redder and flames were reflected from her irises. She growled "That's why you beat up Jason?! Beating a man and abusing him to impress a girl?! I-is that it?!" She trembled softly. "Natalia, I didn't-" "You should be ashamed of yourself!" She pointed at the Rugby polo wearer, Jose. Him. At the bad luck days, something extreme happens. This is one of them "Jason was a sweet boy..." She stroked his hair cautiously, hoping that he wouldn't be hurt by this "And you took advantage of him! By beating him t-t-to a... T-to a..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She began to cry. She cried beautifully. A lot more than what I heard.

One group surrounded her and Jason, stroking her back. "No, no... D-don't worry, Natalia-chan~" Chihiro whispered to the girl and the other 3 took Jason to the clinic. "W-w-we could help you... He'll be fine... I promise..." Nidai stared at the body and growled furiously, but a bit too subtle to hear. "Hinata..." The masculine male voice replied "Take the boy to the clinic. Quickly." Hinata stared at Nidai. "Now!" He flinched and ran off with Saonji, Nanami, and Aoi. "Oi! Hold on, Jason! Don't die on us yet!" Hinata yelled

On the other side, Kose felt an eerie presence nearby. His eyes widened he stood still as he heard winds blowing behind him. It happens to him usually whenever he in trouble or something horrible might happen. He slowly turns around to see what is happening and who was there. His eyes almost widened and popped out at the sight of all this. The other group was turned at me and were giving him a threatening glare with an angry spark in their eyes. The muscular man himself, Nidai, stepped up from behind and grabbed the student into submission. Before he even knew it, he slammed the body of yours truly onto the wall.

His back began aching from his brute force, but he tries to take it. "Why in the hell did you do this?! Did you have any motivation to hurt the boy?" Jose stayed quiet. _**Very quiet**_. "Answer me, Damn it!" He flinched and began trembling from the Trembling. He sighed "Not going to answer, huh?" He then attempts a punch at his face. He successfully did it, his cheek slowly starting to get a little bruise and a cut from that injury. "Baka! You answer people when you are spoken to!" He then tosses the dark brown-eyed boy behind him, his body hitting the wall with his back.

The SHSL Scion walked besides Nidai, his normal expression transformed into a disgusted grimace when he saw this boy, the one who valued love over friendship. His first word spat poison and allowed himself to let venom drip from his mouth. "Disgusting... You didn't even have sympathy to him. Only the pathetic harm the weak... You crossed the line, Baka Gaijin..." He then kicked him square at the hip as hard as he could and the yelped was heard from the boy, slightly in pain. Nidai stood him up, as if he was a soldier. Ishimaru and Mondo stared at the boy, thinking of torturous ways to harm the boy. Sakura then walked up to to this pitiful son of a bitch "You have no empathy, haven't you? You hurt a child for you needs... UNACCEPTABLE!" She then uppercuts his chin with her steel-hard fists and he go flying to the air like as if that was a Shouryuken, soaring and making contact with the concrete wall, now bleeding. Hakagure yells loudly. "Let's beat this bastard!" It seemed that everyone agreed. The notion was carried. Jose was fucked

The gang charged at him with a blitzkrieg of punches and kicks, beating that guy senseless and silly with their fist. _**And their weapons**_. This guy was wanted. He has signed the death wish. Genocider Syo then ran and charged at the boy "You sure are cold. But you'll be even colder!" and swung. She slashes at his right arm with her scissors. He screamed in pain as he held my arm, but then Mondo performs a right hook at the boy's head, and Ishimaru with a left, as if his job was to act as a target practice dummy to the beginners. Stunned, he shook his head and tried to focus as he let go and tried blocking the attacks. Togami swoops in and sweep kicks his two legs._** Impossible!**_ He fell on the ground. The Hope's Peak academy students then surrounded the boy when he was on the floor. He begins to whimper as he saw the setting get darker and darker. Jose receives a beating that is as extreme as what he had done to Jason. He stood up weakly and looked up. He looks at a white haired boy with a hooded jacket and got kicked in the back. The body goes flying to a wall, not breaking through it, but got fractured immediately. He falls on the ground and began twitching and convulsing from the beating. The pinkish blood flowed down from his flesh to the floor

After they felt content and 100% positive that Jose got what he deserved, they left him alone without a word. Koizumi, the mafia boy, kicked him in the shin "How do you like that, Asshole?" and then left. Jose is now covered with bruises, bumps, scars, wounds, gashes, a black eye or two, a cracked pair of glasses on the floor that broke after landing, and maybe even a few cricks in the neck, feeling absolutely weaker than usual. A pink blood pool formed under his injured body. It may be as destructive and violent as Jason's beating though, but it didn't show and scream out enough pain for anyone to show any pity for him. Tears stream down his cut and bruised cheeks as he saw that it's raining outside. He tried getting up,but failed to do so. 'C-come on... Get up...' He starts to feel some shame, guilt, and defeat internally, inside his heart, which may become an empty void to him. He watched a familiar figure walk towards him. She kneels down to him. Natalia... She looked at how injured he was. It was painful and serious, sure. But it didn't show as much suffering as Jason.

She then slaps his injured cheek and punches my shoulder. Jose winces in pain, but it felt less painful compared to the beating. It was the injuries that caused it to be painful. She looked into his Dark brown eyes with her Wine Red ones. Her eyes watered and hot tears landed on his cheek and he blinked twice. "I hope you got what you deserve, y-you cold-hearted bastard!" She ran out, tears in her eyes before leaving him. She covered her mouth also. She whispered very quietly "G-gomen Nesai, Jose... I'm so sorry..." She then went inside the Clinic, where Jason was injured and was resting in. He tried to rest peacefully, not knowing that he would have to be with her on his side. "Jason?" She watched Tsumiki tend to Jason gently

"Y-you'll be alright, Jason-Kun... J-just relax..." His eyes were closed and he had a sleeping gas mask over his mouth, the heart monitor measuring his now irregular and slow heartbeat. She covered her mouth at him and his heart monitor "J-jason..." Her eyes watered again. Nidai went inside the clinic room "Is the boy alright?" Tsumiki greeted Nidai, her voice trembling "K-konichiwa, N-n-nidai-Kun... He's seriously hurt, but can be able to recover... A-at least that's what M-m-monomi t-told me..." Nidai saw the girl cry and she hugged her "It's okay, Natalia... I feel the same pain for you..." "H-how could it be? They were friends..." He sighed furiously "Some people are stupid enough to let their emotions control them and destroy their lives... Baka Gaijin..." He then placed his hand on Natalia's shoulder, feeling it quiver. "Don't worry... It will be fine." Natalia looked at her "B-but the beating..." The muscular man sighed and looked at the window outside. "It was a hard decision, Natalia... He was a good boy, an obedient one, even though he couldn't successfully attempt even one push up. Shameful... A shy one also. He's just very reckless... I would have fixed him little by little... But I don't think I could forgive him for what has happened. Nor would he come near anyone after this..." Natalia looked at him "Oh... Will he still be alright?" He replied to the girl "Maybe... We may never know, unless he uses his strength and arrive to this room. Like a true man would."

Natalia pressed her head onto his muscular chest "I-it's just too stressful for me... I j-just don't know how to handle this... I-i can't..." She wept softly onto his pecs. The SHSL Trainer slowly smiled sorrowfully as he stroked her back gently "It will be alright... He will feel better soon... I promise." Tsumiki looked at Nidai's body language. His muscular hand pointing at door outside 'Let me have a moment with Natalia, Tsumiki-Chan. Stay outside for a while, please.' She nods and does so.

Meanwhile, in the hallways, Jose stayed still on the floor as if he was a concrete statue, in which it fell and shattered to pieces, then remained damaged for a very, very long time. Then... More tears were being produced from his tear ducts, Tears rolling down his cheeks. He was crying a river silently... Or rather a Waterfall, to be exact or approximate... Jose didn't even hear Natalia's soft mumble about her apology to him before she left, So he barely knew whether she cared or not. Jose just laid there and twitched once, looking at the ceiling as if it was a mesmerizing thing to stare at for now.

That was the only thing that the dark brown eyes of Jose Blanco watched. He couldn't even fix his now messed up brown hair from the beating he "Deserved". Getting up was out of the question since it hurted like hell and many people would know the bastard who beat a depressed boy to death and confront him. Monokuma then came along, with a not so surprisingly cheerful smile on his face "WHOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!~ Now that's how you do a beating! That was Fantastic! Epic! Amazing! Em, how do you say... Awesome!~ I can't believe that you would beat him up sooooooooooooo good! Wait. I meant SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BAD!~ It's not murder, but hey! At least you made him look like he was dying..." He then papped at his injured face with his paw, allowing him to feel the fur and the padding of the principal's paw "Well, I'll be going now! BYYYYYYYYEEEE!~~" Monokuma left Jose alone. He was slightly confused about all this, but only some happiness arrived. Not all of them. He was very close to **_despair_**

Jose twitched and convulsed just once before blinking, coughing harshly and hardly. He allowed his tears to stream down his injured cheeks. It's over... Jose's reputation is ruined... He is exiled... He's an outcast. He has became the pariah of the Hope's Peak Academy Campus hallway, even though he was praised by the principal, Monokuma.

He laid on the ground and stayed on the ground, bleeding profusely from the beating he just received from this so-called "Justice-Bringers"... He doesn't see anyone else nor notice anyone near him as he closed his two dark brown eyes and began to feel defeat, shame, guilt, and embarrassment inside, including sadness and **_despair_**... He questioned himself and his own life with his own mind. 'Why did this happen to me? Who would come for me now? Who would care about me anyway? I just sinned and beat up my friend Jason... Just so that I can impress and be her boyfriend... But it backfired at me... I'll be forever lonely now... I was so stupid for doing that... **_So fucking stupid..._**' He sniffled a bit to himself from his thoughts, coughing up blood.. 'I'm forever alone...

I'll be forever alone all the time every day... The beating I gave Jason would have made Monokuma a saint compared to me... I would question Karma, but I fear that he or she would shun me for beating a poor boy and take care of the boy, leaving me to suffer.' He wasn't so sure who would find him and who would he trust today. 'I bet that it's someone who supports Natalia and Jason. Those people would beat me to a pulp, even though I'm already beaten up well enough. But if I stayed there, Ishimaru will force me to get up and hit me, since he was part of the beating and knew what happened. Either way, I'll be in grave danger and in big trouble, so I might as well stare at the ceiling for the rest of the school day. That's what I get to do for fun, anyway...' He would soon be in despair and snap into insanity... Maybe even kill a few people, if that's possible right now. 'I just wish someone would just hug me and hold onto me... That's all I want for today... **_Just someone who really cares so much about me_**.'

**_(So, what does anyone think of the Chatzy wall/Fanfiction? You could make a comic out of it, a cartoon, a drawing summarizing it, or even a Fanfic about it. You just got to ask me though. I'll try to read your comments and PMs. I hope. Q U Q *Loves to RP angst, drama, romance, and fight RPs in Chatzy. Especially the walls and fences* Let me know! Tell me in the reviews! Critique me! Tell me in the comments below! Fill it with comments even! And remember: If you want to RP with me, be sure to note me and I'll give you a link to a Chatzy room I made for you. We'll both be Admins and wear hats if you'd like to. :D)_**


End file.
